Yawne
by chalantness
Summary: Sam tries to sort out the Boyfriends of Quinn's Past. ft. Finn, Puck, and Artie


**Fandom.** SamQuinn-centric

Disclaimer: Glee © Fox/Ryan Murphy

* * *

**Yawne**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

Finn Hudson was officially it.

He was the quarterback, played point guard during basketball season, got most of the solos in glee, was clueless in that innocent, helpless puppy kind of way that girls like her loved. He was the peace-maker, or he at least tried to be. But, failed attempts or not, no one could deny that there was something about goofy Finn Hudson that they all found so _magical._

He was his friend, no doubt—the guy he had to thank for everything.

But he was also her first: her first crush, who then became her first love, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first _everything_.

"No, not my first everything."

Right.

But they were still friends and were now on good terms.

He can tell that Finn cares for her, which makes him uncomfortable, he won't lie. But he loves Santana (surprisingly) who loves him back (still surprisingly) so he tries hard to tell himself that they will still care for each other no matter what, but they've both moved on and now that _care_ for each other is more sibling-like than anything.

(It sometimes helps, because he only sometimes believes it.)

"Well, you should believe it." She states it so confidently, stealing a kiss, and he wants to. He comes so close to.

But it didn't change the fact that Finn Hudson was officially it.

* * *

Puck was officially badass.

He was the brawns in almost every one of their plays, committed the most fouls during basketball games that couldn't get him benched, had a voice that could make the ladies swoon no matter _what_ they thought of him, and—despite all of that—there was that still-badass-but-in-a-good-way side of him that showed up more often nowadays, reminding them why they tolerated his ways.

Needless to say, they were definitely friends. It was hard for him to hate Puck, and Puck had his own reasons. (He hoped they were mostly good-natured.)

He could see how she could have been drawn to him.

"I was being dumb. I mean, _really dumb._"

Right.

And he was why her first went from _is_ to _was_, and why they never formally got together.

But they're friends now, sort of. He's crazy for her best-friend-that-is-practically-a-sister, so she bounced back between being buddy-buddy with him to snapping at his ass because of something stupid that he did to make Rachel cry.

(He wanted to feel sorry for him. Sometimes he did. Sometimes he laughed.)

"I don't know what that girl sees in him." She says this with a shake of her head in the couple's direction.

"_You_ saw something in him."

Silence.

And that was why Puck was officially badass.

* * *

Artie Abrams was—well, he wasn't quite sure _what_ he was.

He was sweet, no doubt. A gentleman at most times, pretty objectifying and a bit of a typical guy at others, but ultimately he was a good guy. His intentions, in the end, would always be for good. And he was a great listener, a great adviser. Now that he was on the football team (something no one would ever be able to really fathom out) it just added to all of those pluses.

He had a feeling they would've been as close as they are now even if he hadn't made it onto the team. Artie was just _that_ kind of guy.

He was there for her through the rough patches. They were immensely close, still.

The fact that he was dating one of her closest friends, and actually treating her like she deserved instead of screwing with poor Brittany like guys of her past have, definitely helped.

"I never loved him that way."

Right.

He liked to believe that this was true—that nothing romantic developed between them.

(The way he always seems to place his hands on her—on her shoulder, her arm, in her hair—makes it hard, no matter how much she assures he was her brother in almost every way, shape, and form.)

"Everything between me and Artie is black and white."

"…Yeah, okay."

She kisses him again, longer this time. "_Please_ believe me. He's an important friend. _You're_ important, too."

So that was why Artie Abrams was—well, he still wasn't quite sure _what_ he was.

* * *

"So where does that leave me?"

She looks at him, and he knows that the heat he feels has nothing to do with the blazing fireplace they're sitting beside. "That leaves you as…" He can tell that this is uncomfortable for her. But, thankfully, he can see it in her eyes that it's _not_ because she didn't know the answer, but because she's never said it to anyone else. Ever.

After all, she had Finn Hudson wrapped around her finger, had Puck chasing after her, had Artie Abrams tending to her. He doesn't blame her for not knowing how to say it.

But he _wants_ to hear her say it.

"You're my…knight in shining armor_._" They laugh. "What do you want me to say, Sam?"

He looks at her. "Quinn—just this once."

She smiles. "You're my boyfriend. You're the one I want to run to when things go wrong. You're the one I'm comfortable showing _this_ side of me with. You're—you're—Nga 'aw oe ma mì yawne hu."

And he loses it.

He just kisses her then and there, savoring the bubblegum taste of her lips, the flowery scent of her hair, the _oh God, I love this girl_ sensations that numb his mind.

"Where did you learn that?" he whispers once they part.

She laughs breathily, beaming at him. "Google is a wonderful place." She kisses him again. "I learned one other thing, too."

"Hm?"

"Nga yawne lu oer_._"

He smiles. "Nga yawne lu oer nihawng." _I love you, too._

* * *

**A/n. **(The title _yawne_ means _love_ in Na'vi.)**  
**

Okay, Quinn is _terribly_ out of character. Terribly! It's my first time really writing with her as a main character, but this idea just hit me and I really wanted to write it! So please excuse it if Quinn is too…different. (But I do believe that she would act this way with Sam, eventually. I really love this pairing, so it's a definite hope that they'll show it on the show :D)

The English to Na'vi, by the way, is this:

"You are the one I am in love with" – "I love you" – "I love you, too."

Like Quinn, I simply Googled it and used a translator, so I'm just going to trust that it's fairly accurate and leave it at that. It was a fun quirk of Sam's that I wanted to incorporate!

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
